My Cousin in Dimmsdale
by Johann-son
Summary: I'm sorry that the ending is really short. Please read end review
1. Cousin?

Hi! Welcome to my second story. This one is about Timmy (Fairy odd parents) and Danny! I want to thank all those who reviewed me in my first story. I would write you guys down but I'm too lazy. Well here's chapter 1.

Chapter 1"Cousin?"

Exhausted, Danny walks home after a ghost battle in the park, eager to get to bed. Once he reaches his home and gets in he is once again startled by the loudness of his parents.

"Hi Danny, guess what?" yells out Jack.

"What?" Danny answers dully to his father.

"We're going to Dimmsdale!" both parents yell out at their son as he's walking up to his room.

"What!" yells Danny in a surprised voice.

"Yup, we're leaving this Friday," says Danny's only sister Jazz.

"Tomorrow?" yells Danny.

"No, the next," replies Jazz, " and Sam and Tucker are coming."

"Well at least I won't be bored by myself," Danny said to himself as opened his room door. Danny drops his backpack in the closest open space and falls in his bed clutching his pillow.

"_I've never been to Dimmsdale now that I think about it_," thought Danny wondering if he had family there. Danny's cell started to ring from his back pocket. He quickly reached for it and answered to Tucker.

"Hi Tuck," said Danny as he stood up in bed.

"Hey, did you here the good news?" asked Tucker.

"Depends on what you mean by "good"" said Danny not really caring.

"Sam and I get to go to your cousin's house with you."

"Cousin? You in Dimmsdale?"

"Your mom and dad told us. I didn't know you had a cousin there."

"Me either."

"I wonder how our trip will go."

"How long are we staying?"

"Your mom said a week."

"Great," said Danny as if he didn't want to go, which is true, "I was planning on learning new moves all week then take a break."

"You could do it there."

"Are you nuts?"

"I don't know?" said Tucker trying to be funny, "Well I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye," then Tucker hung up. Danny closed his phone and fell back in bed.

-----------------------------------

Timmy Turner was walking home after Francis beat him up once more.

"Are you okay, Timmy?" asked a pink bird flying over him.

"Does it look I'm okay?" Timmy said back.

"Well besides the black eye, bad wedgie burn, and bloody nose your fine," smiled Cosmo, which was a light green bird.

"Quick, I wish you guys are patches on my backpack," said Timmy as he was reaching home. There was a poof and Cosmo and Wanda were patches.

"Hi Timmy!" said Timmy's dad ignoring Timmy's burses.

"Timmy your cousins from Amity Park are coming to say with us for a week," said Timmy's mom also ignoring Timmy's burses.

"What!" yelled Timmy.

"This Friday," added Mom.

"Tomorrow!" yelled Timmy.

"No, the next," said Dad.

"If you need me I'll be upstairs in my room," said Timmy lazily. Timmy walked up the stairs to his room.

"What am I going to do?" asked Timmy to Cosmo and Wanda. Turning back to normal Wanda said, "What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is how I'm going to hide you? My cousin is probably going to sleep in here with me," said Timmy.

"We're going to have to stay as goldfishes, I guess," said Cosmo as turned into one and fell into the bowl by Timmy's bed.

"What if I need you?"

"We'll figure it out, sweetie. Right now we need to clean up," said Wanda as she made Timmy's burses disappear.

"Well I don't know this cousin so he might be a baby…" started Timmy.

"Or a bigger bully than Francis," said Cosmo. Wanda hit Cosmo on the head with her wand.

"Don't worry about it," said Wanda turning into fish, "It's only a week."


	2. welcome to Dimmsdale

Hey! I'm going to try to post my new chapters in 2 weeks so just wait please. I had a hard time to make up this story so please be nice. Allie if you read this I just want to tell you that I really appreciate it that you read my story and not say it's stupid or that I don't have talent You are my best friend! So is Rosemary and Sunny. Well I just want to say that I hope you know what I mean when Danny is trying to control himself! Sorry I should get to the story!

Chapter 2 "Welcome to Dimmsdale"

"Dad do you have to bring your ghost hunting gear?" Danny asked his dad, Jack.

"Of coarse, what if I see a ghost?" replied Jack. As Danny sighed he left to back his things. They're leaving the next day, so Sam and Tucker were spending the night over Danny's house so they leave early. As Danny went in his room Sam said, "Are you almost done packing?"

"Almost. I just can't find the Fenton Thermos," said Danny back to Sam.

"Found it," said Sam grabbing the green and silver thermos from under the bed.

"Thanks," said Danny as he snatched it out of Sam's hands and stuffing it under his socks.

"You think that there's going to be ghost there?" asked Tucker as he zipped his backpack full of electronics.

"Just in case," said Danny.

"You're sounding a lot like your dad," said Sam.

"Shut up," scowled Danny not wanting to admit it.

"Well we should get some sleep," said Danny as he finally finished packing. Danny slept in his bed, Sam slept in one side of Danny's on the floor in a black, spider wed decorated, sleeping bag, Tucker slept on the other side of the bed in a red sleeping bag.

-----------------------------------------

"Wake up kid!" yelled out Jack very loudly as he burst though the door. As all 3 of them were getting out of the bed (or in Sam's and Tucker's case, sleeping bag), Jack was waking up Jazz the some way. They all got dressed and went down stairs to start loading in the Fenton RV. As they reached the airport Danny, Sam, and Tucker waited for the rest of the family in the loading area. Danny, falling asleep said, "I call window."

"Damn, I was just about to call it," yawned Tucker. Sam ignoring her friends went to get a drink.

"Hey Danny, look what I got!" Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were coming back from luggage check. Jack was holding a book of ghost. Danny sighed. Just as Sam was coming to join the crowd the announcement ranged, "Now boarding fight 196 to Dimmsdale."

"That's us," yelled Jack as got in line. The others followed. Danny got window, Sam sat in the middle seat next to him, and Tucker got the last seat with them. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie sat in the row in front of them.

"I've never ridden a plane before," said Tucker nervously as he clutched his armchairs.

"Ya, but you've ridden in the Specter Speeder which is kind of like a plane," said Sam.

"It's not the same. We're going in the sky!" said Tucker almost yelling.

"What about all those times you went flying with me?" said Danny in a hushed voice.

"We've- I've never been so high with you before," said Tucker in a hushed voice too. The plane started to take fight.

"I'm soo-ah-tired," yawned Sam.

"Ya, me too," said Danny watching Tucker freak. Once the plane was flying smoothly in the air Tucker fell asleep after a while. Danny was looking out the window when he felt something warm on his shoulder. He looked around to find that Sam had fallen asleep and fell on his shoulder.

---------------------------------------

"So what do we have here?" said Tucker as he stared at Danny and Sam. Sam was on Danny's shoulder and Danny was on Sam's head. Danny and Sam woke up to Tucker's voice and looked at each other, and parted.

"I guess I just fell on you," said Sam sheepishly. Danny didn't say anything.

"Well hurry up and get up. We're here," said Tucker getting up and taking his backpack. Sam and Danny did the same. All 6 of them got of the plane, got their luggage, and checked in. They waited outside for the Tuners to pick them up.

"Dad, did you tell them that we're coming today?" asked Danny.

"I had your mother do that," said Jack.

"Yes I called them a few weeks ago," replied Maddie as was touching up her make up.

"Whose side of the family is it?" asked Tucker.

"Me. Dad, that's we call him, is my cousin," said Jack.

"Oh," Danny, Sam, and Tucker said at the same time.

"Is that them?" asked Jazz as she saw a car park in front of them.

"Hi there," Dad, Mom and Timmy got out of their old car and headed toward the little group of people. Timmy had a green watch and his pink hat was Wanda. As the adults and Jazz talked, Danny said, "So you're my cousin right?"

"Ya, my name is Timmy," Timmy just looked at the towering Danny.

"How old are you?" asked Danny.

"I'm 10, and y-you?" asked Timmy hoping he wasn't like his big, gray, and bully Francis.

"I'm- we're 14. These are my friend Sam and Tucker," said Danny hoping he wasn't a brat.

"Okay kids let's go," said Jack as he finished his conversation with Dad. All the kids went in the car. Every one was squished, Maddie had to sit on Jack, Timmy sat on Tucker, and Sam sat on Danny.

----------------------------------

Here comes the part I told you about! Don't laugh.

-----------------------------------

"_Please let this ride be a short one_," said Danny trying to control himself. As they where driving to the Tuner's house Jack was talking about ghost to both Mom and Dad. Danny tried to talk to Timmy but it was hard to figure out what to say.

"_Yes we're here!_" thought Danny and Timmy at the same time, as they pulled into the Tuner's driveway. After unloading the Fenton's luggage (Maddie and Jack took a room where Vicky sometimes stays when she works overnight) Timmy went to his room so Cosmo and Wanda could turn into fishes.

"Timmy!" yelled out Timmy's mom. Timmy went down stairs to his mom.

"Timmy dear why don't you take Danny, Sam, and Tucker around town?"

"Ya, that way "we" can go out to dinner," said Timmy's dad.

"Why can't we all come?" asked Timmy for he did not want to be left with Vicky.

"We're uh- going to see an R rated movie," said Mom quickly.

"Don't worry, Mr. And Mrs. Tuner," Said a voice from the door. Vicky was standing outside the open door. "I can take care of Timmy."

"That won't be necessary, Danny, Sam, and Tucker can take care of Timmy," said Maddie as she was looking at Vicky.

"Hey, That's a great idea!" yelled out Dad.

"What!" yelled Vicky even louder.

"I don't mind," said Danny and Sam in unison. Tucker was to scared to say anything.

"_Yes! Well they look nicer than Vicky, except Sam but what do I know_," thought Timmy. Danny's head began to hurt at that moment.

"Sorry Vicky, but I don't think we're going to need a baby sitter for a while," said Mom.

"Oh, okay!" said Vicky in such a nice way. Vicky walked out the door bursting into flames.

"Do you think she's a ghost?" whispered Danny to Sam and Tucker.

"No, if not your ghost sense would go off," whispered Tucker.

"He was being sarcastic," whispered Sam to Tucker.

"Well kids, don't get into any trouble. See you later," All 4 adults, and Jazz, said at the same time and walked to the car and left. The 4 kids stood there not knowing what to do.

"So… you wanna go to the mall?" asked Timmy as he was getting scared of the silence.

-----------------------------------

Yay! Hoped you liked. Please review me even if you don't have an account. I might need some time on the next chapter. Please DON'T forget me. Oh I forgot please write where you are from ( I just want to know) except you Cat-san cause I know where you live!


	3. To the Mall

Hi guys! Did you guys see Danny Phantom Ultimate Enemy? It was awesome! Danny looked sooooooooooooooooooooooo hot! Sorry it took so long. Well how is my story going so far? It's doing a lot better than my last one. For all those who like Danny_x_Sam you'll love this story. I'll try to keep it at T+ but it might go up so if you can't find it look on M (I doubt it). Well here's chapter… uh… 3!

Chapter 3 "To the Mall"

All 4 kids were just standing there looking though the open door.

"So… what do you do for fun?" asked Danny.

"Well… um… me and my friends go to the mall or the park," said Timmy.

"We could go to the park," said Danny for he hates the park.

"Um… okay," said Timmy as he started to go up to his room to get Cosmo and Wanda, " I'll by right back I got to get…um… ready," Timmy now ran to his room.

"I should get my money," said Danny going up the stairs, "I'll your guys' to."

"Okay," said Tucker and Sam. Danny was right about to open the door when he heard someone's voice.

"I need you guys to turn into something so you can go to the mall with me,"

"I now… "poof"… corn!"

"Cosmo you idiot… "poof"…let's be… I'll be your hat and Cosmo can be your wallet," Danny didn't now what to do… should he open the door or not?

"Oh… hi Danny," Timmy got out of his room with a chain coming out of his pocket.

"Oh… um… hi I was just about to get our money," said Danny quickly.

"Okay,' Timmy walked on down stairs. Danny walked on in, got some money form all 3 bags and got out thinking that maybe Timmy could see and speak to ghosts.

"Okay Timmy, lead us the way," said Danny giving Sam and Tucker their money. Timmy opened the door and started to walk out to the mall.

"So… um… I've heard that there's a lot of ghosts where you live." Said Timmy.

All 3 of them looked at each other, " Ya, there is," said Danny uneasy.

"Cool! Have you ever meet one?" asked Timmy so excited.

"Um… y…no." said Danny, Sam, and Tucker at the same time.

"Wow! I beat it's awesome to see a ghost," said Timmy.

"_Damn, why does he have to ask questions?_" said Danny, "_What the… a gray kid?" _

"_Oh no it's Francis!_" thought Timmy as Francis came walking by. Danny all of a sudden clutched his head again.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Sam looking at Danny. Danny turned to her but before he could say anything Francis said, "Well, well, well. It's Timmy Turner. You don't have any beating until school starts but…"

"Hey! I don't want you to beat up poor Timmy," said Danny looking at Francis.

"What are you going to do about it? You don't look so strong to me," said Francis now noticing Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"If you haven't noticed I'm 14 and you don't want to mess with me… or Timmy," said Danny trying to think of a way to get rid of him.

"So I'm 12. If you beat me I'll go home crying but if you lose I beat you and Timmy until you lose …um… contsseness," said Francis cracking his knuckles.

"Do you mean consensus?" said Sam looking at Francis as if it said "Dumb Ass".

"Ya, whatever. So do we have a deal?" said Francis correcting himself.

"Okay," said Danny putting his hand on his chin. Francis came running at Danny. Danny lifted a finger and a blast of ghost ray hit Francis on his legs making his shoes melt into the pavement. Francis tripped and fell on his face. Timmy watched in amusement.

"Had enough?" said Danny very cocky.

"Rggggg! I did not," said Francis taking off his shoes. Danny just stared at him. Francis again started running at Danny. Danny put up his fist. Francis ran into Danny's fist at got knocked out.

"Come on Timmy. Let's go," said Danny lightly pushing Timmy away from the dead looking Francis.

"Wow! Thanks Danny," said Timmy leading the way to the mall.

"Danny don't you think you over did it?" said Tucker looking at Francis from afar.

"Don't worry," said Sam getting tired of walking, " Danny can you please fly us?" whispered Sam.

"No!" whispered back Danny angrily.

"I was just kidding." Said Sam worried about Danny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well where do you want to go?" asked Timmy.

"Um…how about…" started Danny before Sam yelled out, " Let's go to Hot Topic!"

"Um… okay," started Timmy, "I've never been there before," he said in a terrified voice.

"Don't worry, Sam makes us go there every time we go to the mall," said Tucker remembering all the times he had to help Sam pick out something.

"Timmy I promise that we will get out quickly. Unlike that one time where… never mind," said Danny following Sam who was already there. Tucker gave Danny a look that said, "_What hell did you do?_"

"Um… okay," said Timmy entering the dark cave of wonders. Sam was looking everywhere until she found a black shirt with a green star in the middle.

"Happy we got to go," said Tucker staring at a guy with a tall (8inches) Mohawk.

"Fine," said Sam grabbing her black and red bag.

"I never want to go there again in my life," said Timmy shortly.

"That's what Danny and Tucker said too but look at them now," said Sam pointing to Danny and Tucker. Timmy's eye twitched for a while. They where walking along when all of a sudden Timmy disappears.

"Hey! Where's Timmy?" yelled out Danny clutching his head. All 3 of them turned to see Timmy staring, with huge eyes, at a display with the new Crush Nebula game.

"Oh, good thing he's just there," said Danny.

"Looks like you too are related," said Sam.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Danny walking towards Timmy.

"What do you think," said Tucker following Sam and Danny.

"Hahaha Very funny," said Danny before his leg went intangible. Danny fell on top of Timmy.

"I sorry. I… I tripped," apologized Danny getting off Timmy.

"No, I sorry… I shouldn't have stood there… like that," said Timmy still looking at the display.

"How did you trip?" asked Timmy for he did not see anything Danny could of tripped on.

"Um… ah…I tripped over my… pants," said Danny thinking quickly.

"Oh," said walking away from the store with the display.

"Do you like Crash Nebula?" asked Danny felling a little guilty.

"Ya! Do you?" said Timmy hoping he did.

"I've played it once at the movie theater," said Danny.

"Hey guys look!" yelled Tucker pointing at a store. Danny, Sam, and Timmy all looked at what Tucker was pointing at. It was a big green blob at first but then it formed into an old looking man…who was green.

"Sam, Tucker take Timmy outside I'll meet you there," yelled Danny as the ghost flew up too the top of the mall while holding a person. It looked as if the ghost was about to dropped the guy. Sam grabbed Timmy and started to run out the mall with Tucker following.

"Hey! What's going on? Why is Danny staying in there?" yelled out Timmy.

"We'll explain outside,"

Meanwhile---

"_I can't find a place to go ghost! I know the bathroom!_" thought Danny as he ran to the bathroom. As he did he pasted a group of scared people. "AGHHH," Danny fell on the floor clutching his head. "I have to… go on," Danny lifted himself to the bathroom where no one was.

Back to Sam, Timmy, and Tucker---

"What's going on?" demanded Timmy.

"Look, that green thing you saw… was a ghost," said Tucker.

"How do you know?" yelled Timmy scared.

"We know because we help Danny fig…I mean Danny and his parents are experts on ghost," said Sam looking at the confused Timmy.

"Don't follow me. I'll be back," said Timmy as he started to run but Tucker caught his caller.

"Where do you think your going?" said Tucker.

"I got to go… pee," said Timmy thinking for once.

"Let him go," said Sam to Tucker, "Come right back." Timmy ran behind a bush.

"Cosmo, Wanda help me help Danny," said Timmy almost confused.

"But what if he finds ou…" started Wanda.

"I know but Danny is defenseless against a ghost," started Timmy.

"But…" started Wanda.

"I wish I was where Danny was at this moment!" yelled Timmy. Poof!

---------------------------------

"I'm going ghost!" said Danny as a bright blue light flashed and Danny Fenton because the hot, green eyed, Danny Phantom. Danny took off the moment Timmy puffed in.

"Hey where's Danny?" said Timmy looking at Wanda.

"Maybe out side!" yelled Cosmo.

"Whatever," said Timmy as he got out of the bathroom to the main lobby where there was a dark mist in the air. Timmy, scare to death, was walking with caution to find Danny.

"Maybe we should wait outside," said Cosmo feeling uneasy.

"No," said Timmy now thinking why he wanted to see Danny so much.

"Please Timmy, Philip is getting scared," said Cosmo as he took out his pet nickel.

"I…I w-wish I was outside," said Timmy now figuring out that looking for Danny was just a waste of time. Poof! Timmy was back behind the bush, Cosmo and Wanda turned back to the hat and wallet, and went back to Sam and Tucker.

"What to so long?" asked Tucker looking at Timmy suspiciously.

"Um…do you really want to know?" said Timmy. Sam and Tucker just looked at him.

Back the Danny---

Danny was flying to the center of the mall where the old, greenish man stood holding a man.

"Put him down!" yelled Danny to the ghost.

"If you say so," the calm, cool voice said as he dropped the screaming man. Danny quickly flew to save him.

"Not so fast," said the old ghost as he shot out a purplish ghost ray a Danny.

"Aahhhhh," yelled out Danny as he got hit with the ray. Danny in pain still went on to save the man.

"Got cha," said Danny safely lowering the man to the ground. "Hurry get out of here." Quickly Danny flew back up to the ghost.

"Who are you?" asked Danny as he quickly rubbed his head.

"I am Billy… for now," said the old looking ghost.

"What do you mean "for now"?" asked Danny still rubbing his head.

"Let me show you," The old looking ghost started to glow and was changing into all kinds of forms until he stopped to reveal his true form.

"No," said Danny quietly.

----------------------------------------------------

Sorry I had to stop there. Hoped you liked! Well in the next chapter you find out who this old ghost is and I think you get to see (read) Danny meeting Mr. Crocker. Well please Review. Su ki da all! (I love you all in Japanese). See ya!


	4. Gone Camping

What's up! I hope you really like this chapter. If you have friends who like Danny and Timmy beg them to read and review. And who ever guessed was the ghost, was right (can you read my mind?). Was it that obvious? Sorry if it was. The box ghost could have been funny though… Oh Hahaha, I went to the Green Day concert on 10/6/05. Yup, I live in Vegas if you didn't know. It was so awesome! Billie (lead singer) showed us his beautiful, white, ass (drool!). He also humped the middle of the stage and Tre (drums) was dressed as a pink, drunk bunny! I also got the new Inuyasha movie #3. It's way better than the other 2 movies. Anything else you want to hear please feel free to ask. Oh ya, please write telling me what shows I should make a fan fic of (cartoons and/or anime).

Disclaimer- I don't know Fairly Odd Parent or Danny Phantom. If I owned Danny… (drool).

Chapter 4 "Gone Camping" 

"W-why?" said Danny looking horrified. The ghost with a long white and red cape was laughing in a very annoying voice.

"You think you really where coming here to relax?" said Vlad Plasmius.

"Y-you set it up, didn't you?" said Danny wondering why he would show up so early.

"Of coarse I did, Daniel…"

"Danny," Danny was getting tried of being called "Daniel".

"Like it matters. You should be worried with your cousin Timmy and your friends Sam and … I keep forgetting the other one," said Plasmius as he made a ghost mirror revealing Timmy, Sam, and Tucker.

"Wait Timmy really is my cousin?"

"I just said that. You really need to pay more attention… No wonder you get bad grades," said Plasmius shocking Danny with a pinkish-red ghost ray.

"_What I'm I going to do?_" thought Danny to himself while he was coming back up to hit Plasmius. Danny turned intangible so both him and Plasmius flew out of the mall.

"_I don't want to waste money," _thought Danny thinking of all the damage.

"What's this… you want this town to now about the ghost boy to?" said Plasmius wanting to make Dimmsdale to hate the ghost boy "Inviso-Bill".

"That's not going to happen," yelled out Danny. Danny turned back to Danny Fenton.

"Idiot your going to get exposed if your not careful," said Plasmius just looking at him fall. "_What are you planning?"_

"I'll tell you what I'm planning… better jet I'll show you," yelled out Danny to Plasmius.

"What? H-how did you know I thought that?" said Plasmius about to shot out a ghost ray.

"_What? He thought that?_" said Danny to himself while he fake yelled.

-----------------------------

"Look its Danny!" yelled out Timmy eyeing Danny felling from the sky.

"I hope he knows what's he doing," Sam whispered to Tucker. Tucker nodded.

"Timmy I want you to stay with Tucker. I'll be right back," said Sam giving Tucker the look that she was going to help Danny. Every other person that was outside was looking up at the falling Danny and the shooting Plasmius. Sam snuck away without anyone seeing her.

"Where is she going? How can she help him?" said Timmy looking scared.

"Don't worry," said Tucker.

--------------------------

Sam raced to the middle of the mall where Danny was about to fall.

"Danny hang in there," said Sam. Danny was very close to the point where the middle of the mall was. Danny shot a ghost ray so it made a crash. Danny also didn't go intangible so he could get some cuts. Getting closer and closer to the floor, Danny turned back to ghost mode and started to fly up towards Plasmius.

"So hurting yourself was ingenious plan?" said Plasmius looking at Danny's cuts especially the on his hand.

"No, once Mom and Dad find that the Wisconsin ghost did this t me they will hunt you down. Remember the last time my Dad beat you?" said Danny his with his blood dipping through his glove.

"Come on, you think _he _can beat me again?" said Plasmius.

"Well I should get going the police should be coming any minute now," said Danny flying back to the middle of the mall.

"Danny, are you okay?" said Sam helping his stand.

"Ya, is Timmy okay?" asked Danny holding on to Sam.

"Stop worrying about everyone else. Danny. We need to get to a hospital," said Sam hugging Danny as they got on their knees.

"Are you kids okay?" asked a man in white uniform with Red Cross.

"Ya but…but Danny needs help," said Sam.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," said Danny getting up. The man grabbed Danny and laid him on a cot. A second man helped the other guy carry Danny outside. Groups of people were looking at Danny. Danny wasn't hurt that bad, he just had minor cuts everywhere and one really bad cut on his hand. Danny was losing some blood though. There was an ambulance outside where Tucker and Timmy stood.

"What happened to you?" asked Timmy looking at Danny's hand.

"I'll tell you later," said Danny looking at everyone. The men packed him up and Sam, Tucker, and Timmy road along with him to the hospital.

"So, what was that thing?" asked Timmy as they reached the hospital.

"A ghost," said Danny plainly.

"W-what. So they're real?" said Timmy looking scared.

"Okay Mr. Fenton I need you to change into this," an old looking nurse came in and gave Danny a hospital rode.

"Can I keep on my pants?" Danny asked as he remembered that in one movie the man had to take off his pants and underpants.

"No, I'm sorry but you have to take off your pants and underwear. Well, you can keep the underwear," the old lady went out the door. Tucker, Sam, and Timmy just stared at Danny.

"Um… can I get two seconds?" asked Danny looking at all three of them.

"Oh-Ya-sure," said all 3 of them at the same time. Tucker gave Danny a look again.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," said Danny. They all left the room. Danny took off his bloodily clothes and tried to put on the thing. Danny walked up to the door and opened it a little.

"Tucker can you help me put on this thing?" said Danny giving up.

"I don't know how," said Tucker shrugging.

"Here let me do it," said Sam pushing open the door. The door closed behind them. Danny was blushing all over.

"My grandma was in the hospital not long along," said Sam.

"Oh," said Danny trying not to get ticklish when Sam was touching his back. Danny was wearing his black with red polka-dot boxers.

"There that wasn't hard," said Sam opening the door.

"You guys…went in…you saw him in his underwear," said Timmy with an eye twitching.

"So, I've seen him in his boxers before," said Sam.

"So you guys are dating?" said Timmy.

"NO!" yelled out both Danny and Sam.

"That's what they think," said Tucker remembering Ember.

"Wow h-how did you do that?" said Timmy.

"Do what?" asked Danny hoping it wasn't ghost related.

"Your eyes turned green," said Timmy.

"Um… Ya they do that," said Danny. The door behind them opened.

"Sweetie are you okay?" said Maddie hugging her boy.

"Son, what happened to you," said Jack with a gun in his hands.

"It's okay guys. We where at the mall then a ghost…"

"A ghost why didn't you call us?" said Jack and Maddie at the same time.

"Well, a ghost lift me up to the top of the mall and dropped me," said Danny trying to avoid eye contact. "It was the Wisconsin ghost. And Sam caught me at the bottom."

"I'll tear that ghost apart," Jack held up his gun.

"Where's Jazz and the Tuner's?" said Danny noticing that it was pretty quite.

"Jazz started to worry a lot so the Tuner's took her to the art show and she couldn't say no," said Maddie.

"Come on Danny, put on your clothes we're going to go get that ghost," said Jack.

"Jack! Danny can't go anywhere. He has to stay here overnight until morning," said Maddie.

"See ya," said Danny waving out his parents.

"Okay sweetie we'll see you tomorrow," said Maddie pushing out Jack.

"We'll catch up," said Tucker before they left.

"Be careful Danny," said Sam holding Danny's hand. They all left Danny's room leaving Danny to think.

"_How did I read his mind? Is this a new ghost power? Now this town hates Plasmius and if they hate him our town will now about it to. Why would he come all the way here though? I have to watch my back and everyone else's. I was just about to start relaxing. I guess I should go to sleep,"_ thought Danny before he fell sleep.

Back at the Tuners---

"Time for bed kids," said Mom. The Tuner's and the Fenton's stayed up talking as for Sam, Tucker, and Timmy all went to bed. Timmy slept in his bed, Sam had her purple sleeping bag with spider weds; Tucker was on the other side of her in his red sleeping bag.

"Do you think it was okay to leave Danny there?" whispered Sam to Tucker around midnight.

"I don't know. What do you think happened to his powers?" asked Tucker turning around to face her.

"Let's just hope his okay," said Sam turning around so Tucker didn't see her almost crying. "You know Danny's never gone to the hospital before. I'm just really worried," said Sam really quietly staring out the window hoping to see Danny's ghost.

"Danny's strong so the hospital won't bring him down," said Tucker falling asleep. Sam fell asleep about an hour later.

-------------------------

"Aahhhhh," yawned Sam as she woke up to find Danny sleeping in Timmy's bed. Sam went to her bag to check what time it was.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Sam. It was 10:00 in the morning. Sam started to pick out her clothes. As She was walking out of the room she couldn't help but stare at the sleeping Danny.

"Finally your awake," said Tucker eyeing Sam.

"Oh, Ya… um so…" Sam quickly closed the door and couldn't figure out what to say.

"Do you want breakfast?" asked Tucker as he started to walk to the door.

"Um…sure. When did Danny get here?" Sam was now walking towards the bathroom.

"Not too long ago. He must be really tried if he's sleeping right now," Tucker then walked back down stairs to tell Maddie that Sam was going to eat. Sighing Sam walked into the bathroom to change into a black blouse with blue lacing and a black skirt with blue strips. Sam opened the bathroom door to find Danny looking like he was about to knock.

"Danny! Are you feeling better?" said Sam before running into his chest.

"Ya, I'm fine. I just need to get away from Plasmius," said Danny still standing there with a pale face.

"What? It was Plasmius? What is he doing here?" Sam was playing with her p.j.'s

"I don't know what he wants but I will find out," said Danny making a fist by his side.

"Danny?" said Sam looking at Danny's eyes.

"What?"

"Your eyes are…one is green and the other is blue," said Sam amazed.

"That happens when I'm sick, it'll pass," said Danny.

"Sam sweetie your breakfast is ready," yelled out Maddie.

"Coming," Sam yelled out as she went down stairs. Danny went in the bathroom and closed the door. Danny sighed and washed out his face. As he looked in the mirror his green eye turned back to blue in a wink.

"I guess I should go get breakfast too," sighed Danny weakly as he went down stairs.

"Good morning Danny," said Mom.

"Good morning Mrs. Tuner," said Danny as he sat down in the chair next to Sam and Tucker.

"I hope you don't Timmy's teacher coming over for a bit," said Mom to Maddie.

"Of coarse not," smiled Maddie.

"What? Mr. Crocker is coming over," yelled out Timmy.

"Yes, he wants to talk about your grades," said Mom turning around to give Danny a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks," said Danny picking up his fork.

"You have bad grades too," said Danny after swallowing a piece of pancake.

"Ya, wait you have bad grades?" said Timmy looking quickly at the green and pick salt and pepper shakers.

"Ya, I have a C average," Danny said proudly.

"I have an… I don't know but I get F's all the time," said Timmy not so proudly.

"After you finish you breakfast can you kids pack up your stuff again, we're going camping after Mr. Crocker comes by," said Maddie with a smile.

"_I hope this Mr. Crocker isn't over shadowed by Plasmius,"_ thought Danny to himself. There was a knock at the door and Mom answered to find Mr. Crocker standing out side.

"Come in Mr. Crocker," said Mom making Mr. Crocker sit at the table where the kids were eating breakfast.

"Hello Timmy," said Mr. Crocker looking at the salt and peppershakers.

"Hi Mr. Crocker," said Timmy dully. Crocker looked at Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Who are you?" said Crocker looking closely at Danny.

"I'm Danny Fenton, Timmy's cousin, and these are my friends," said Danny pointing to Sam and Tucker.

"Weren't you attacked by something," said Crocker still looking at Danny.

"It was a ghost and yes. Was I on TV.?" Said Danny hoping no one saw him change back to Danny Fenton.

"Yes you where on every channel. Tell me how did you survive that fall?" asked Crocker. Danny squirmed in his chair.

"Well I didn't hit the top pointy part and… and Sam cached me," explained Danny still avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Ah, well Mrs. Tuner," Crocker took his eyes off Danny and on to Timmy, "Your son Timmy has "Fairy God Parents"! I… I mean he's got nothing but F's in my class," Crocker after that was very serious about Timmy grades. As Mrs. Tuner tried to listen Danny, Sam, and Tucker went to Timmy's room to talk.

"I think he's on to me," said Danny as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Come on Danny, do you really think _he_ could know?" said Sam raising an eyebrow.

"Ya come on Danny. Did you hear the way he yelled out "Fairy God Parents"?" added Tucker moving the same way Crocker did.

"Oh I forgot, I… I some how read Plasmius's mind," said Danny scared of what Sam and Tucker might say.

"What?" both Sam and Tucker yelled at the same time.

"Danny are you sure?" said Tucker looking at Danny.

"Well I heard something then I yelled out, " I'll tell you what I'm planning" then he said how did I read his thought," said Danny starting to pack up his close.

"Do you think its anther ghost power?" said Sam also starting to pack up.

"What else would it be?" Tucker said while he got out his bag.

"Danny you really need this trip. Just relax okay," said Sam finishing up her packing.

"How can I if my worst enemy is out trying to kill me… or my father," said Danny now starting to tense up.

"Danny please, just for a moment, Get your mind off of everything ghost," said Sam now rubbing Danny's shoulders. Tucker just sat there packing and watching Sam rub Danny.

"As long as I have my PDA I don't really care that we're going out camping," said Tucker trying to make Danny not to focus on his problems.

"Well I guess we should start putting our stuff in the car. I have a feeling that his is going to be a long trip," said Danny picking up his backpack and getting away from Sam's hands. Sam and Tucker followed Danny out Timmy's room. Just before reaching the bottom floor Crocker said, "I'll you at school Timmy," with an eye twitching.

"Well kids are you ready?" yelled out Jack and Dad at the same time.

"I rented an RV!" yelled out Jack again.

"I packed up Timmy stuff already so all I need is to pack up the cooler," said Mom.

"Danny sweetie, I even found your little BOBO," Maddie held up an old Teddy bear with an eye missing.

"Mom!" yelled out Danny as he grabbed it away and stuffed it in his pocket.

"All in the RV in the next 30 minutes," said Jack running out the door to the car.

"Does he miss the Fenton RV already?" Jazz pointed out to her dad.

"Yup," said Danny going out to the RV with Sam, Timmy, and Tucker following.

"Dad where are we going," asked Danny as he sat in the RV with jack packing up some ghost hunting things.

"Camping, what else," said Jack happily.

"No… ah- never mind," said Danny turning away from his father.

"So Danny… what happened?" Timmy asked sheepishly.

"Oh… well I was going to go help this one person and … the ghost took me by the leg into the air … and dropped me," Danny tried to explain in the simplest way. Timmy looked at his backpack making a face.

"If I fall asleep don't wake me up," said Sam placing her backpack on the window and laying on it.

"I wasn't planning to," both Tucker and Danny said at the same time.

After an hour---

"So Timmy… do you like the internet?" Tucker asked Timmy for he was the only other person that was awake.

"Duh," said Timmy sticking out his tongue.

"Um… really? What games do you like?" Tucker was desperate.

"I like Crash Nebula, and other fighting games," said Timmy being bored to death. Danny and Sam were sitting next to each other and Tucker and Timmy sat next to each other.

"I've played Crash Nebula once and this one fighting game called Doom," said Tucker trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Ya…um, well… I… got to go to the bathroom," said Timmy jumping off his seat to the bathroom. Tucker just looked at him then the sleeping Danny and Sam.

Taking out a camera Tucker said, "This is going to tick them off… unless they find out," After taking multiple shots of the hugging Sam and Danny he fell asleep against the window.

"Cosmo, Wanda!" said Timmy before a puff came.

"Hi Timmy, I think Phillip got a cold," said Cosmo holding his pet nickel.

"Hi Timmy, haven't seen you in a while," said Wanda hugging Timmy.

"I don't think I can take this much longer. I hate to have you hiding for so long," said Timmy looking at them both.

"Don't worry about it. It's just for the week," said Wanda.

"I wish I could read minds," said Timmy with his hands out.

"But Timmy remember last time," said Wanda.

"Oh ya, then I wish… I'm sorry I can't think of a wish," said Timmy pretending to cry.

"I wish I knew what really happened when was taken by that one ghost," said Timmy looking really happy.

"You got it," yelled out both Cosmo and Wanda.

"POOOOOOOOOOO," their wands made a fart noise.

"Huh? What's wrong?" said Timmy. A book popped out of nowhere.

"According to the rules we're not aloud to reveal dark secrets," said Wanda.

"But we made Vicky tell all her secrets," said Timmy laughing to himself.

"Ya but those weren't "Dark"" said Wanda pondering again.

"Danny has "dark" secrets?" said Timmy in almost a whisper.

At the Campsite after unpacking everything---

"It's almost 10:00 dad, can't we go to sleep?" asked Timmy with droopy eyes.

"Do you really want to miss out on star watch?" said Dad wearing his Squirrelly hat.

"Ya," said Timmy walking towards the tent.

"Danny boy, doesn't this remind you of ghosts?" said Jack hugging Danny close to him.

"No not really. Hey um… can Sam, Tucker and I go out in to the woods for a while?" asked Danny trying to get away to practice a little.

"Sure just don't go to far of," said Jack kind of sad. The 3 of them went off into the wood near a lake.

"This way if we do get lost we can follow the river," said Tucker felling kind of proud.

"Ghost powers," said Sam looking at Tucker crushing his pride.

"Right," said Tucker.

"Okay I was thinking we could practice on" started Danny.

"Danny we're not going to practice anything. We're going to relax," said Sam sitting down by the river.

"Ya about relaxing I got to go take a-" started Tucker trying to hold it in.

"Just go," yelled Sam not wanting to get disgusted. Tucker ran out behind a few bushes far away from the river.

"I… I some how saw your dream," said Danny quietly.

"Which one?" said Sam nervously?

"The one about …us kissing," said Danny holding his hands tight.

"Oh that one," blushed Sam. Danny turned to Sam staring into her eyes.

"Danny?" said Sam as she was getting closer and closer.

"I want to make your dream come true," said Danny trying really hard not to sound corny. It was perfect, just the 2 of them right by a shining river. As there lips were pressing against each other Tucker came back from the bushes. Tucker was standing there in shock.

"Maybe I should go back to my bush?" said Tucker walking away.

"Tucker?" both Danny and Sam looked up at Tucker walking away.

"AHHHHH," Tucker yelled out from behind a tree.

"Tucker!" yelled out Danny turning ghost and flying towards him. Tucker fell into the river. Danny started to laugh.

"Shut up!" yelled out Tucker as he though the fish from his pants. Sam came running from behind.

"Here let me help you," said Danny sticking out his hand to help Tucker back up.

"No thank you, I just saw you "KISSING" Sam. I don't have a clue where your hand went. Hahaha Just kidding," said Tucker grabbing onto Danny's hand.

"I knew you 2 would end up together," said Tucker hugging them both after Danny went back to a human. Sam and Danny just blushed at each other.

"Maybe I should sleep in between you 2 tonight," said Tucker laughing his ass off as they went back to the campsite.

---------------------------

Well I hope you like. I was going to write more but it would spoil the next chapter. My birthday was on 10-13-05 so you can just say happy b-day! Yup I'm 13 now. I'm really tired right now so I'm just going to say good bye, Love ya!


	5. There's love in the woods

Hi everyone! Glad you liked. Thanks for the Inuyasha! For those of you wondering about Crocker don't worry he comes in later. Again sorry if the kiss scene was really corny (that's Danny for you). I was really close in making the last chapter a rated M but I controlled myself. Hi Allie! Should I do a disclaimer? Maybe? Okay!

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny or Inuyasha because if I did you wouldn't be able t see them! (Sharp tooth coming out). Don't you guys LOVE Danny in a black shirt? I do! Sorry I'm just coming up with random shit. Sorry for those of you who don't like cussing (why are you reading this then?). Um… oh ya… in this chapter the camping will go on peacefully, or will it (seriously I don't know. I wing all my chapters). I don't think Crocker will show up but maybe he will (don't count on it)? Tucker gets "bad dreams" about Danny and Sam. Hahaha… sorry I was watching this commentary for Full Metal Alchemist and the kid that makes Al's voice just said "It's my bowl" (Hahaha you got to watch it to understand it).Sorry about my spelling, I get really lazy.

Cat-san: You are a lazy ass.

Me: No one asked! Now kitty, go back to Kyo-kun.

Doris: Stop talking and type chapter 6 or I'll hit you at school tomorrow.

Me: Sorry for wasting time here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5 "There's love in the woods" 

As the wet Tucker got out his p.j.'s Sam and Danny wouldn't look at each other.

"Why aren't you guys all lovey dovey?" asked Tucker walking out the tent.

"What?" said Danny getting up. (the tent was really tall and wide).

"I mean you guys just kissed and now you're not even looking at each other.

"Well umm… ah" both Danny and Sam tried explaining their embarrassment. Timmy was outside listening to every thing they were saying.

"Well I'm going to go change," said Sam quickly grabbing her bag. Timmy hid so no one could see him. All the adults were asleep. Sam ran quickly behind a wide tree. Timmy went to go hide in a bush a few moments later.

"I don't see anything suspicious jet," whispered Timmy.

"Except that Danny has the hots for that scary girl," said Cosmo holding Phillip.

"Her name is Sam and that's just gross," said Timmy pretending to barf.

"Timmy why don't we get some rest. Maybe Danny's "dark" secret isn't bad at all," suggested Wanda.

"But what if he's evil?" said Timmy thinking of all the bad things Danny could do including pulling on Timmy's underwear over his head.

"Come on Timmy does he look evil to you?" said Wanda pointing to the shadow in the tent. Danny was putting something skinny into his mouth.

"See he's Smoking!" Timmy whispered loudly. Timmy ran into the tent. Danny was eating a Pocky.

"Danny how-" started Timmy.

"What? Want some?" Danny said holding out a chocolate covered stick, after a while. Timmy closed his mouth and said, "No thanks…um bye," Timmy ran out the tent back behind the bush.

"Okay maybe he's not on drugs but there's still a chance he evil," whispered Timmy to Cosmo and Wanda.

"A chance of 1 to 1000. Come on Timmy he's cool," said Cosmo eating a pocky.

"Where did you get that?" said Wanda pointing her wand to him.

"I snuck one from Danny," said Cosmo smiling widely.

"Yawn, I guess we could start again tomorrow," said Timmy falling asleep. Wanda puffed him in his tent. Sam was slowly taking off her cloths wishing she wasn't there at the moment. She was still blushing all over.

"_I can't believe WE… I just hope nothing else happens. I don't want Danny to get hurt again," _thought Sam to herself slipping into her black P.J. pants. "_Tucker, I'm going to have to sock him if the school finds out, or Plasmius. Oh my god- Plasmius. I forgot about him. I got to find a way to stop him. Problem is I don't have any kind of powers." _Sam took a long sigh after buttoning her green P.J. shirt.

"I don't want to go back yet," whispered Sam to her self, sitting down on the lifting roots of the tree.

"_Then come with me,"_ A voice was in Sam's head.

"Danny?" Sam got up to her feet. Surely enough Danny was shinning in the moonlight.

"How did you do that?" asked Sam taking his hand.

"I learned this ghost tele… mind reading," said Danny lifting Sam up into the air.

"What happened to Tucker?" asked Sam as they where flying through the night.

"Oh ya… I overshadowed him and forced him to sleep," said Danny trying not to laugh. Danny and Sam were at a cliff with a waterfall.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Sam sat right by the flowing water. Danny changed into human form. He was wearing a black and red striped P.J.'s and sat by Sam.

"So what do you think?" asked Danny looking down at the waterfall.

"How did you find it," said Sam looking down at the waterfall with Danny.

"I saw it just now," said Danny looking up at the full moon.

"Danny… um…why?" asked Sam as they faced each other. Danny's blue eyes were so beautiful and clear, as if your looking right though space. Sam's purple eyes were rich and full of life.

"Because I love you," said Danny staring into her eyes. Sam turned away and sighed.

"I sorry," Sam started to cry. Danny not knowing what he did started to panic.

"For what," he said holding her hand.

"For not being good enough for you. I try to help but what good use am I?" Sam wanted to jump off the cliff but if she did Danny would have caught her.

"What do you mean? You're a light in my darkness and umm…" Danny was starting to sound corny again.

"Oh know you're a poet?" laughed Sam. A bush near by made a rustling noise.

"What was that?" said Danny standing up.

"Relax, it's probably just a bunny or something," said Sam grabbing him arm and holding him down. Danny started to blush and sat down so close to her he could the fine detail of her eye. Behind the bush was Timmy and his fairly godparents.

"Ah, gross," said Timmy as he watched Danny and Sam snuggle.

"That boy is so cute," said Wanda wishing Cosmo would be a bit more like him and not pick his toes.

"I remember when I was like that," said Cosmo remembering him picking his toes with Wanda.

"See Timmy he's not evil. I don't think that evil can love," said Wanda again.

"Wait, how did we get here?" said Timmy all of a sudden.

"I guess we puffed here when he moved," said Wanda.

"Ya but it was only a few seconds," said Timmy now getting suspicious.

"The only way to get here is by flying or puffing," said Cosmo.

--------------------------------------

"Hey what am I doing in my sleeping bag? Damn you Danny," Tucker said softly as he woke up.

"I had the most disturbing dream ever," said Tucker as he held his head.

"Good thing it was only a dream," Tucker went outside to see if they were outside. Seeing that Sam and Danny weren't there he went back to sleep.

-------------------------------------

"Wait, Danny is … hahahahah," laughed Cosmo and Wanda at Timmy.

"But come on. What else could it be? He's still alive from that fall from the mall and I don't think just by being caught by Sam he could get away with minor injuries," explained Timmy. "That or he to has fairly godparents!" Timmy ran back to the scene with Sam and Danny snuggling.

"He can't have fairy godparents or we would have known," said Wanda reading the rules.

"Maybe that's it. He's using fairy's without permission," said Timmy keeping a close watch on the things around Danny hoping to find something out of color or something with a crown.

"I've been meaning to tell you that… that…" Danny started as he stared at Sam.

"That I… really love you but I just can't be with you," said Danny hoping Sam would understand.

"Don't go all Spider Man with me. I now you want to protect me but I can handle it," said Sam getting up to stretch.

"But… if Plasmius finds out he'll kill you and I couldn't live with myself… I won't," said Danny getting up grabbing Sam by the shoulders.

"Let's just go back to the camp. I don't want you to worry about me so promise me your going to get a good sleep," said Sam smiling.

"O-okay," said Danny turning ghost.

"Oh-my-gosh!" said Timmy as he stared at the human Danny disappear and a ghost boy changing into his place.

"Cosmo, Wanda did you see that. Danny's that _ghost,"_ said Timmy grabbing them both to his side.

"Wait I thought ghost don't exists," said Cosmo not thinking again. Timmy ran out of the bush as Danny was in the air again holding Sam.

---------------------------

Danny changed back quickly as Timmy was puffed into his tent. Danny and Sam fell on each of Tucker's sides.

"Good night Danny," whispered Sam just before she fell asleep.

"Good night," whispered back Danny quivery. Danny was getting Tucker's dream. It was a bright day with Danny and Sam holding hands by a river.

"Will you marry me?" asked an older looking Danny.

"Of course," said the older Sam to Danny as she jumped on him kissing him. Danny phased under ground and appeared over the lake still in human form.

"Danny!" yelled out Sam.

"Come and get me!" said Danny raising an eyebrow. Sam ran to him but before she got wet Danny flew to get her. They fell close under a cherry blossom tree and things started to happen.

Danny's eye was twitching, "_Damn you Tucker. You sure do have some nasty thoughts. Worst than mine, I've never dreamed about 2 friends "snuggling" each other,"_ those were Danny's last thoughts before he fell asleep trying not to redream Tucker's dream.

--------------------

Timmy couldn't go to sleep with the thought of Danny being that ghost kid.

"_Should I tell someone? What if that's not his dark secret? Maybe…"_ Timmy fell asleep hoping Danny isn't going to be a problem. All the adults and Jazz, where quickly asleep not noticing anything.

Well that's it for now. I got to go to the Anime Convention. I went with Cat-san! The guy does the voice of Ed from Full metal Alchemist; I got a hug from him! I also asked him about movie about Full Metal Alchemist, they didn't now anything (sad) well I said " I read this one review…" then they all yelled "No" (Some other people where there like the voice of Armstrong and Havoc). I was so scared. At the end they said that they love me. Tomorrow I get to see the voice of Kyo from Fruit Basket! I'll tell you about that later cause if I don't post this up right now Doris will hit me. Well I got to go. Su Ki Da (I love you).


	6. Danny's Ghost?

Hi! Welcome t # 6! Wow I didn't expect that my story was going to be so good. I'm getting idea's to make a sequel to my first story so don't worry it's going to come someday. The Anime Con was so cool. I told you about the first day so let's go to the second day. I got an autograph from Vic (Ed from FMA voice)! Then I meet Jerry (Kyo from Fruits Basket) right after that. I asked him if he could recite a line. He couldn't think of one so he asked me and I didn't now. Stupid what's-her-face (Voice of Thoru from Fruits Basket) (I spelled her name wrong sorry) said, "See it's hard isn't it." Well he finally said, "Yo, it's time to clean out the pipers you damn rat," HAHAHA. What's funny about that is Cat-san brought a Kyo plushy and was reciting that same line. It was hilarious. After the thing was over I got an autograph from Jerry and I took a picture with him. He hugged me very closely so if you see him ask if you can take a picture of else you won't get a close hug.

Dchan9-God there you go again.

Cat-san- ya, all you're doing is talking about the anime con. No one cares!

Me- I was done any ways. Sorry I'll get to the story.

Chapter 6 "Danny's ghost?"

"Wakie, wakie, eye's an' bacey" yelled out both Jack and Dad. All the kids were awakened by the loud noise of Jack and Dad. Tucker was the first to get up. He looked at Danny who had a pillow over his head.

"Come on Danny," said Tucker trying to lift the pillow.

"I don't want to get up jet," said Danny softly.

"I have to tell you some thing," said Tucker trying to convince Danny to wake up.

"If it's that dream you had you don't have to tell me… I saw it," said Danny letting go of the pillow.

"How… what?" asked Tucker in confusion. Out of nowhere Sam popped out.

"Danny has mind reading powers," said Sam yawning.

"What?" yelled Tucker in surprise.

"Ya… so that means I can also see other people's dreams," said Danny sitting up.

"Oh…um it was an accident," said Tucker rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it… just don't talk about it, please," said Danny thinking that maybe it was his fault. Maybe when he forced Tucker to sleep he accidentally left one of his thoughts. Danny really didn't want to talk about it, especially with Sam there.

"O-okay," said Tucker really wanting to talk about it now.

"Breakfast is ready you guys," yelled out Jazz from the table area.

"Coming," yelled out all 3 kids. Tucker came out first, then Sam, and finally Danny. They were all in their p. j.'s. Timmy was already sitting down eating an egg; he too was in his p. j.'s.

"Hi Timmy," said Danny trying to fell better even if he knew that it wouldn't work.

"Hi _Danny_," said Timmy still examining him. Timmy had a pink sweater and green socks. Danny, Tucker, and Sam were just in their p. j.'s and socks even though it was a bit cold.

"So what do you kids want?" asked Mom.

"Um… how about eggs and bacon?" asked Tucker.

"Can I get some tofu bites?" asked Sam hoping she knows what that is. Mom looked at Maddie for a second. Maddie shook her head yes and Mom looked at Danny.

"And what would you like?" said Mom.

"I don't care," said Danny.

"Danny be nice! It's okay I'll make him something. Danny was now feeling sick. Timmy wouldn't take his eyes off of Danny.

"Where's Dad?" asked Danny.

"He went with Dad to go fishing," said Maddie hoping Jack didn't break the Fenton fisher.

"Are you okay?" said Danny to Timmy noticing the staring.

"I'm fine, how about you?" said Timmy trying not to sound rude.

"I… I" Danny got up from the table and ran out into the woods holding his mouth.

"Danny!" yelled out Sam and Tucker running after him. Maddie ran too. Danny fell on a log and he could feel his insides being pulled out. Weak armed Danny held himself until Sam and Tucker came. Danny was paler than normal.

"_Danny are you okay_?" asked Maddie helping him get up.

"_Danny? Danny? Danny?"_ All the voices where fading away. All 3 of them had to carry the fainted Danny back to the tent. Timmy ran to the tent with the other people.

Wondering what was going on Timmy whispered, "What happened to him?" to Cosmo and Wanda.

"I think he fainted," whispered back Wanda.

"Maybe… I got nothing," said Cosmo. Maddie was cleaning Danny's mouth with a wet towel. Sam was kneeling at his left with Tucker.

"Come on Timmy, why don't you go play something for a while," Mom didn't want Timmy looking at Danny this way. Timmy was pushed outside.

"Fine I'll just go watch somewhere else," said Timmy quietly. "I wish I was invisible." 'Poof' Timmy was invisible. "I also wish you guys where invisible too."

'Poof'

"Should we take him to a hospital?" asked Mom and Sam.

"No, he'll be fine this happened to Jack a few times so I know what to do," said Maddie getting a clean wet towel and placing it on his head.

"O-okay," said Sam holding his cold hand. Tucker and Sam where hoping that this wasn't something serious.

Danny's mind----

_What happened to me? Why am I cold? Why was I throwing up? I have to stop Plasmius. I think Timmy doesn't like me. Dad is a pain in the ass. God help me. I love Sam. Tucker why did you have that dream? Why Me? What have I done? Where did Jazz go? I don't want to go to the hospital. I hate my life. Why can't I just-_

_"Danny" Whose voice is that?_

_"Danny" S-Sam? _

_"Danny," No it's not Sam or anyone else. I've heard it before. But where?_

----------------

"Danny, it's just us now. I don't want you to go," said Sam almost crying.

"How do you think did this," asked Tucker.

"What? You think "someone" did this?" said Sam wiping away a tear.

"Well I'm don't know?" said Tucker looking at Sam.

"I just want him back," said Sam, "I don't want him to get any more."

"What happened last night?" asked Tucker still wondering.

"Well Danny took me to a waterfall and we just talked," said Sam not including the kissing.

"Okay… Did anything weird happen?" asked Tucker hoping this will go somewhere.

"Well, we did hear something that made Danny a bit jumpy but it probably just a bunny or something," said Sam.

"Wait! You guys didn't see what it was?" said Tucker getting somewhere.

"Well no but-"

"It might have been Plasmius or some other ghost," said Tucker felling a bit special. Both of them looked at Danny who was getting back some color. Timmy was on the other side of them listening to every word they said.

"_So he IS the ghost boy," _thought Timmy to himself. Danny started to cough and as he did he sat up a little.

"Danny?" both Sam and Tucker said. Tucker helped him sit up. Danny opened him eyes to see Sam and Tucker.

"W-what happened?" he asked.

"You ran into the wood to puke and then fainted," said Tucker.

"I heard someone's voice in my mind. I don't know who it was but it sounded familiar," said Danny. Danny's brain had suddenly popped. "I think it was Plasmius!"

"What?" said Sam looking concerned.

"Well maybe right now isn't the best time to talk about it," said Tucker.

"That's my line," whispered Sam. "I think your mom wants to see you." Sam got up to tell Maddie that Danny was wake.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Danny quietly.

"Um… 3 hours," said Tucker. Danny held him head in his hands.

"Hi Danny, glad to see that your felling better," said Maddie giving him a glass of water. Danny drank the water and sat there quiet.

"Danny?" asked Maddie worried about her son. Danny lifted his head to see that his Dad and Dad were back from their fishing trip. Mom was cooking (or at least trying) the fish.

"Where's Jazz?" asked Danny not seeing Jazz. Jazz would be helping out Mom.

"She's right there, sweetie," said Maddie pointing next to Mom.

"I-I don't see her…or Timmy," said Danny still looking. The invisible Timmy gasped quietly.

"Timmy went to go play but Jazz is right here helping," said Maddie still pointing.

"Um… oh ya, I see her now," of coarse Danny was lying but he couldn't say that he couldn't see Jazz if not Maddie would of given him some weird medicine about ghost.

"Okay. Do you want anything?" asked the worried Maddie.

"No," said Danny plainly. Maddie got up and left Danny with Tucker, Sam, and the invisible Timmy.

"She's not here. Jazz isn't here," said Danny with his head still down.

"What? You really can't see her?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know if it's because I passed out or if it's because there's a ghost that's blocking my power," said Danny trying to think. Tucker and Sam looked at each other.

"_Yes! I'm finally getting somewhere,"_ thought Timmy after waiting for hours to have something good happen. Danny looked up and searched the room.

"I heard someone. It sounded kinda like Timmy," said Danny holding his head.

"Timmy is off somewhere. He's not here, no one but us is," said Tucker.

"Hello, he can read minds now. Maybe Timmy is close by," said Sam hitting Tucker's head.

"I guess your right. Hahaha like Timmy would have invisible powers," laughed Danny at the thought. "Well I think Plasmius hit me with something so I could not see something. I thing he doesn't want me to see something," said Danny.

"Ya, or maybe he took Jazz and replaced her but it doesn't affect you because of your powers?" Said Tucker.

"Ya but I think Plasmius would know if it doesn't affect Danny," said Sam starting something.

"Unless he wants me to not be affected," said Danny now wondering why.

"_I sooooo confused,"_ thought Timmy forgetting that Danny has mind reading powers.

"_I hope Timmy isn't thinking, Damn, then why am I thinking,"_ Thought Wanda not worrying about Cosmo.

"Okay some one is in here listening to us. And I heard on say Timmy," said Danny getting up.

"Uh Oh," said Timmy before he quickly covered his mouth.

"Timmy?" said Danny wondering where he is and why he can't see him. Maybe it was the same with Jazz. Timmy quickly ran out the small gap in the tent door. As he ran into a bush he said, "I wish I was visible." There was a poof and Timmy was back to normal. Danny sat up and ran out side.

"Danny are you okay?" asked Maddie. Sam and Tucker followed Danny out the tent.

"Is it a ghost!" yelled out Jack getting out a ray gun.

"No, I'll be back," Danny walked into the bush and found Timmy.

"Come with me," said Danny sternly. Timmy did as he was told. Sam and Tucker quickly followed with caution. Once they where deep in the woods Danny stopped and looked at Timmy.

"Just who the hell are you?" said Danny calmly.

"T-Timmy Tuner," said Timmy scared hoping that Wanda and Cosmo won't try to protect him.

"Do you know about my other side?" said Danny trying to sound as normal as possible. Danny turned him back and was waiting for Timmy to answer.

"If y-your talking about t-the ghost s-side then y-yes," confused Timmy. Danny quickly turned around, bent down to be was face to face with Timmy and said, "How did you find out?" though his teeth.

"Danny clam down," yelled Sam. Danny turned to Sam and his face was more relaxed.

"Sorry, I just didn't want anyone to find out," said Danny to the almost crying Timmy.

"I- I won't tell," said Timmy, "if you tell me your dark secret."

"That is my "dark" secret," said Danny. Cosmo was holding on to Wanda so she didn't hurt Danny.

"I can't take it anymore," yelled out Wanda as she flew towards Danny.

"Wanda no. I wish you'd stop," yelled out Timmy.

"Please don't tell if Jorgen Vonstrangle will take them away," cried Timmy.

"What?" asked Danny. Tucker and Sam just stood there.

"Wait, Jorgen Vonwhat will take "them"?" Danny was confused.

"Cosmo and Wanda are my fairly odd- I mean they're weird friends of mine but I'm not allowed to tell anyone or they'll disappear," said Timmy.

"Okay as long as you keep my secret I'll keep yours," said Danny holding Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda hugging Timmy.

Fairy World----------------

"Can I please go?" cried Jorgen. Jorgen and a group of other fairies were sitting down at a table.

"Well I don't think this Danny boy will be a problem. He keeps our secret, we keep his," said the head fairy. Jorgen couldn't argue. He really wanted to erase Timmy's mind and take Cosmo and Wanda back.

"I think we can trust him, if not we have to erase his mind along with his friends," said one of the secretaries.

"Jorgen, do anything and you're fired. So don't anything you'll regret," said head fairy.

----------------------

"That's weird, Jorgen's not coming!" yelled out Cosmo.

"I think if we keep each others secrets we'll be fine," said Wanda reading Da Rules. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other.

"So-" Danny turned pale again, only this time he was choking.

"Danny!" all 3 kids cried.

"Hahaha," Plasmius voice was in the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I had to stop there. Well I'm not that sorry. Trust me, the fairies aren't planning any thing yet so don't think about it because I haven't thought about it (or have I?). Man I'm so pissed off. All my good pictures of the anime convention were erased (The one's with Vic and Jerry) (Waaaaahhhhh). I don't know how but they did. It's not fair. What in the Hell have I done to deserve it.

Cat-san: What? The pictures of Jerry!

Dchan9: I don't really care.

Me: Waaaaahhhhh  (if that's a box it's suppose to be an unsmiling face).

Cat-san: (gives me a hug) It's all right. You'll just have to wait until next year.

Me: (still crying) that's not helping!

Dchan9: Okay I'll just wait until next chapter. (goes away).

Me: Well all I can say is Su ki da (or Daisuki (means I love you in Japanese)) (they mean the same thing) (don't get confused) Okay I really got to go. Bye Bye!


	7. The Truth

Hi ya! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile (a long while). I'm really sorry about my spelling (Damn worst speller here), but as long as you can read it… Not much is going on in my world. (Don't tell Doris, dchan9, that I like her being mean okay. It's going to be a big surprise).

Dchan9: Hi Johanna, You are my best friend (hug).

Cat-san: Hey I thought I'm your best friend.

Poor little me: You both are (and others so don't freak on me).

Dchan9: We are all friends in this world. We should all be nice to one another. We all love each other.

Me: Hahahaha (laughing uneasy).

Cat-san: (staring blankly).

Oh ya I forgot to tell you guys about my little conversation with Cat-san the other day. Well we go to different schools (Come Back) but we have the same lunch so I called her. It was so fucking loud. All I heard was "Shut the Fuck up," and, "Hahahhahahahahahah." Well enough about me here's your story that your are anxiously waiting for, right now, in this second…

Chapter 7 (wow I just noticed) "The Truth"

Plasmius voice was in the distance laughing. All 3 kids and the fairies were tying to help the chocking Danny. Wanda poofed a glass of water and tried to give it to Danny. Danny wasn't able to drink it. He drank it but then he throws it up.

"Okay that wasn't a good idea," said Wanda.

"Tucker, I hear him," said Sam hoping that he would get the idea.

"Who's him?" said Tucker worrying too much about Danny to listen.

"Damn you, its Plasmius. We need to go," said Sam yelling really loud.

"What are we supposed to do? Without Danny we're helpless," yelled Tucker back.

"Aahhhhh," Timmy yelled. Danny had fainted in his lap.

"He's… not dead… is he?" said Timmy crying. Sam and Tucker went over to Danny.

"No he's not," said Sam pointing out that he was breathing.

"Not yet, he's not," said Plasmius appearing behind them. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda let out a huge scream. Sam and Tucker jumped quickly to their feet.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" yelled Tucker pointing to Danny.

"Of coarse, why wouldn't be?" said Plasmius in such a plain voice.

"W-what the hell is your problem? Why did you hurt him so much?" yelled Sam holding back her tears. Timmy was scared so scared that he almost peed his pants.

"My problem is well Danny and I hurt him because I want him gone," said Plasmius moving closer to Sam.

"What about Jazz?" asked Timmy from behind Tucker.

"Oh her see should be back. I just used my duplicates to take form of her while I hid the real one. Danny couldn't she her because my doubles switch around human sight while they turn invisible other ghost," explained Plasmius as he held Sam's chin before she could slap away. "By Timmy Tuner, You should watch your back." Timmy turned around to find a duplicate of Plasmius.

"I wish I couldn't get hurt," yelled Timmy out of panic. 'Poof' Timmy was now protected with magic against ghost.

"What? Magic?" said Plasmius as his duplicate failed and disappeared.

"_Of coarse! Magic is stronger is ghost power. I read it somewhere before,"_ Tucker thought wondering if Sam has read that book because it was kind of a scary book.

"Timmy wish that we where all protected by your magic," said Tucker quietly while Sam was protecting Danny.

"I wish we where protected by ghost except Danny and that we where all in a protective bubble," said Timmy thinking that he could of done that a long time ago if he wasn't an F student. 'poof' Everything was just as Timmy wished had come true.

"What the…" Sam was stocked at what happened.

"Don't worry we're safe," said Tucker in a relaxed voice.

"B-but how can I not be able to go through," said Plasmius trying to phase through.

"It's called magic," said Cosmo out loud. Wanda and Timmy looked at each other hoping that that won't cause a problem.

"Magic? There's no such thing," said Plasmius trying to break through the bubble with a ghost ray. Sam wasn't arguing any more. She was just worried about Danny. As her fingers went through his dark, black, raven hair a tear finally fell off her face.

"How d-do w-we stop him," said Timmy.

"Isn't obvious? We use MAGIC," said Sam standing up.

"Oh, oh, pick us! We have magic," said Cosmo all excited. Sam and Tucker stared at each other. Timmy had lost his sadness and fear to realize that being scared isn't going to do anything.

"_I have to be brave to save Danny. If I cry here we're all going to die. Wow I have a really bug responsibility,"_ Timmy thought to himself.

"I wish… what so I wish for?" said Timmy for he had no idea how to beat a ghost.

"Wish for a ghost shield," said Tucker.

"I wish for ghost shield," yelled Timmy. Poof. A little box with Fenton on it appeared in front of Timmy.

"Here give it," yelled Sam as Plasmius finally broke through the bubble. Sam set the ghost shield in reverse then threw it at Plasmius.

"Aahhhhh," yelled out Plasmius as the little box was dissolving into his body. He stared to glow green. Sam and Tucker just stared at him suffer, Timmy was standing right by Danny and his fairy godparents. Plasmius was turning back to a human. While that was all happening Danny woke up holding his head.

"What's happening?" asked Danny as he watched Plasmius still glowing green. Everyone (but Plasmius) turned to look at him. Danny just smiled weakly.

"Oh Danny, your awake," yelled out Tucker and gave Danny a big huge.

"_That's something I would expect Sam to do,"_ thought Danny to himself.

"Okay, Timmy wished that we had a ghost shield, I set it in reverse, threw it at Plasmius, and now he's human and green," said Sam really fast that Danny barely understood.

"Ya but we don't know why he's green or why the ghost shield cube dissolved into his body," said Tucker getting up and keeping a close eye on Plasmius with Timmy and his fairy. Sam helped Danny up.

"I-I don't know but I think…" Danny couldn't take his eyes off of the glowing Plasmius. He felt such anger and hate and jet he didn't like to see him suffer so horribly. Plasmius was crouching on the ground holding his stomach; his eyes were popping out, and he looked like he had just puked over 100 times. Danny bent down a little and said, "I going ghost," in such a hot voice. As Danny Fenton disappeared and Danny Phantom appeared he started running toward Plasmius getting out of the bubble.

"Danny don't," yelled out Timmy. "_I know that I don't really know you but I don't want you to die,"_ thought Timmy almost crying. Danny turned around real quickly and said, "You don't have to worry about me. You should worry more about you, Cosmo, and Wanda," then turned back leaving Timmy to some heavy thinking.

"D-Daniel p-p-plea-se h-help m-me," Pleaded Plasmius before he died. The glowing stopped and Danny kneeled beside him. The group of scared kids (and fairies) just watched him. Danny didn't know why he was crying but the feeling of death was overflowing in his body; he never killed anyone (even though it wasn't his fault). Danny was holding his head and crying over the dead Vlad Plasmius.

"S-stop, I want this to stop. I WANT IT TO FUCKING STOP!" Danny first whispered then yelled. Sam and Tucker had never seen Danny like that before; he was usually always so happy to hit his enemies.

"Danny," whispered Sam as she walked slowly towards him. Timmy was hugging both fairies while Tucker stood next to them.

"I don't know what happen… so you have tell me everything. Sam I love you and right now I want to be alone. Sniff Take Tucker and Timmy back to the camp and don't you dare tell them anything until I get back," said Danny as he stood up, his white hair getting wet with sudden rain.

"But-" started Sam crying.

"Now!" said Danny before he took off.

"_I love you,"_ thought Sam. "_I love you too," _Danny thought back to her. They all watched the white haired ghost boy fly into the sky.

--------------------------------------------

Sorry I HAD to stop there (not really. I like making you suffer). Hooray for ME. I got this story into a C2s (C2s is where good stories go). Just because of that I'll tell you guys a secret. Danny really did kill someone before (Not telling who) . Oh ya, Happy Thanksgiving. I hate Thanksgiving because well I hate anything with feathers and no presents! (Wow this one was short) Here are some questions for you guys. (Don't you guys just love me?" 1- Does Crocker have something to do with this mystery? 2- Does Sam really love Danny (sorry that shouldn't be a question. Of coarse she does) 3-Is Plasmius ghost still alive or is it trapped in the ghost shield. (Holy crap! I'm listening to some sad song for FMA and all of sudden this very happy Tokyo Mew Mew song pops up) Well that's enough for now. Su Ki Da!


	8. Death?

Hi, I'm going to use my laptop for this chapter! I'm so sorry that it takes me so long to update (sorry). I hope this has spell check! Wait… yup it does! (I'm very sorry that I can't spell or use wrong words. I'm smart but I make a lot of stupid mistakes)

Well back to the story….

Chapter 8 "Death?" 

As the kids walked back to the camp Sam couldn't help wonder where Danny went. It was very quiet between them all. Timmy was still crying. It was raining hard now. All the kids where soaked to the bone.

"_What's going to happen now?"_ they all thought as they reached the camp sight.

"Kids, what happened?" said Maddie going up to them. None of them said anything. Mom came and grabbed Timmy. Of coarse Wanda and Cosmo turned into 2 wristbands.

"Timmy what happened?" said Mom before Dad and Jack came running after their wives.

"What happened," asked Jack and Dad at the same time.

"Quit asking that," yelled out Timmy. All of them just looked at him. No one ever expected Timmy to ever say something like that.

"Let go inside," said Maddie hugging Sam and Tucker. Dad and Mom hugged Timmy and picked him up into their arms and took him to their tent. Jack had the urge to ask if it was a ghost but Maddie was giving him a dirty look. You couldn't tell that they were also crying.

"Come on let's get you guys warmed up," said Jack getting a small silver cylinder from his pocket. He pushed a small green button and out came an umbrella that said Fenton Works. The 2 kids went under the tent and started walking with Jack. Maddie stayed behind to see that maybe Danny would come out the woods. Jack and the kids were at the tent but Jack said, "Maddie?" before he went inside. Jazz was sleeping inside the tent. Sam and Tucker took off their coats and laid them in table by the beds (yes these are very big tents). Jazz didn't wake up. Jack went over to some pot and poured some hot chocolate into small cups. He gave them to Tucker and Sam but they still couldn't say anything.

"_It's all my fault. I didn't know that that stupid thing would go inside his body. I hope Danny isn't mad at me,"_ were Sam's main thoughts. While Tuckers were, "_What will happen to the body? This happened all to fast for all of us… even for Danny."_ Jack didn't know what to say so he just sat there staring at them hoping that Maddie would come soon. Sure enough Maddie came in the tent wet head to toe. She ran over to them and said very briefly, "Where's Danny?" Sam looked up eyes filled with fear.

"H-he's…I don't have the slightest idea," Sam was telling the truth.

Maddie looked quickly at Tucker hoping for an answer. Tucker looked up and said, "We would tell you but we really don't know this time."

"Didn't you guys go in the woods together? How could you guys get lost?" Maddie was about to cry while Jack looked helpless.

"T-ell me… WHAT r-really happened?" said Maddie with her tongue in knots and scared what the answer would be. They didn't say anything.

"W-well…" Tucker started.

"No, we promised we wouldn't say anything until HE gets back," said Sam in a calm voice.

"So you do know where he is," said Maddie.

"No we don't, he flew away," said Tucker. Maddie looked quickly at him and stopped in her thoughts.

"Tucker! Your such a moron," said Sam taking off her boots and socks. Maddie got up and went outside after she yelled, "Jack come on, we have to go find our son."

Which left the studded Sam and Tucker.

At Timmy's tent-----------

"Timmy what did you see?" said Dad wondering that maybe he saw a bear or something. Timmy just shook his head no.

"No what?" said Mom.

"_My parents are stupid morons,"_ thought Timmy.

"I wish I wouldn't talk to my parents," whispered Timmy to his wristbands. Poof

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to," said Dad and Mom at the same time and fell asleep. Timmy still very cold got up and walked to the tent where Sam and Tucker were.

"G-Guys," said Timmy before entering the tent. Once Timmy opened the flap he quickly closed it up again.

_"Wow,"_ he thought. Tucker went to the flap and told Timmy to come in.

"Sorry you had to see that," said Tucker in his boxers and halfway put on shirt.

"We were just changing our cloths," he said. Tucker seemed a lot happier.

"Why is Sam changing in the same room as you?" said Timmy. Sam was in her purple and black bra when Timmy came in. She was all changed now though.

"Because we don't have other rooms and we really need to hurry," said Sam popping out of nowhere.

"Hurry for what," said Timmy.

"We have to find Danny," said Tucker packing a few things in a bag.

"Cosmo, Wanda it's okay," said Timmy picking up his wristbands.

"Oh, sorry we forgot that they know," said Wanda popping up with Cosmo. Sam and Tucker ignored the two fairies. Timmy turned to his fairies and said, "I wish we had all we need for this trip." Again there was a big " poof".

"I'm ready," said Timmy delighted. Sam and Tucker jumped up and went outside with Timmy.

"So do you think you can wish us something that will help us fly?" said Tucker.

"G-guys?" Jazz was at the flap in the tent. Cosmo and Wanda turned back as wristbands before she saw. Sam quickly turned and said, "We um are playing… hide and seek."

"You don't have to pretend. I know that Danny has powers, so… please find my little brother," after that little speech she went back into the tent. The kids froze for a while then started running off into the woods.

"So- what about the flying stuff?" asked Tucker getting tried of running.

"I- I wish we had wings!" yelled out Timmy as the first thing in his mind popped up. All of a sudden all 3 of them got wings on their backs and started flopping around. Sam had black wings, Tucker had white, and Timmy had white with a faint tint of pink. These wings weren't like fairies; they had feathered wings. Cosmo and Wanda just stared at each other.

"Come on it's not that hard," said Wanda watching them flip upside down and go up and down. Cosmo couldn't say anything because he was way to busy laughing.

"Focus on air and it's flow," said Wanda before cracking up. Timmy and Tucker were still yelling. Sam on the other hand was really quiet and was really focused. She unflipped and started to fly around.

"Do what's she doing. Look- hey. (Ah men)," said Wanda.

"This is so cool," said Sam out loud. She went over to Tucker and unflipped him and told him to calm down, same with Timmy.

"She went over to Wanda and said, "Why aren't you laughing? This is gold," laughed Sam.

"Oh, trust me I'm laughing," said Wanda crying.

"Okay I wish we knew how to fly," yelled Timmy. Poof Timmy flew around in a circle with Tucker.

"Okay, now we go find Danny," said Timmy flying off.

"_Danny please let us find you,"_ thought Sam to herself.

"I think I know where he is, just follow me," said Sam heading I the direction of the waterfall. It was quiet as the winged kids flew towards the waterfall.

-------------------

"I think I see him," said Maddie after she saw a body on the floor.

"That means stop the car," said Maddie turning to Jack

"Oh, yes," Jack pulled a lever to stop the Fenton RV. The RV stopped and Maddie jumped out to the body lying on the floor.

"Oh Dan…" Maddie had to stop for that wasn't Danny but Vlad Plasmius. Maddie was freaked out and started to go back to the RV. Jack was trying to get out but his foot got caught in the seat belt. Just before Maddie got to the RV he fell out.

"Sorry Maddie, I just… Maddie?" Jack went to his wife.

"That's not Danny," Maddie whispered. Jack went over to the body lying on the floor.

"V-Vlad?" he said, "what was he doing here?"

"How did this happen?" Maddie didn't know what to do. She turned to Jack and gave him a sad look. She didn't like him but this was horrible. They had no other choice but to call the cops. Jack had a cell phone with him because Maddie never carries a cell phone. They waited for the cops to come.

-------------------------------------------

"That's Danny I know it is," said Tucker. They all went to the cliff.

"Danny?" said Sam. A light figure was sitting at the edge.

"I told you to go away. I feel like I'm going to die," said the light figure. Danny turns with dieing eyes.

"We just want to help," said Sam giving Danny a big hug. Danny clutched his hands into fists.

"I don't have the slightest idea what your going through but I'm here to help and listen to what you have to say," whispered Sam in Danny's ear making a little tickle. Danny, full of tears, didn't say anything but instead turned human and gave Sam a kiss.

"How did you get wings?" asked Danny soon after kissing. He wasn't thinking so well.

"Timmy has fairies and wished that all of us had some. To find you," said Sam as Timmy and Tucker decide to sit on a rock.

"AhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhha!" a woman yelled close by. Danny looked around and turned ghost.

"What was that?" asked Timmy.

"I think it was a lady yelling," said Cosmo. Wanda ignored him.

-------------------

Hahahahahahahaha. I stopped. (Sticks out tongue). Sorry I feel kinda tried and I got to stop writing. Remember I love you all very much and this is why I stop. Don't you love me Allie (cat-san) that Danny and Sam got to kiss? Su Ki Da I wish you a


	9. The 5th Day

Hi! Welcome to chapter…9! Ha, I love you all. Now the sequel for Danny meets the Teen Titans will come out soon (just started to work on it). I'm also going to start a story about Inuyasha. It's like what would happen if it were Tohru (Fruits Basket) (or Kyo I don't know yet) who discovered Inuyasha's world instead of that hoe Kagome. Tohru is also a hoe but she's a stupider one so it might get funny. Sorry (again) about my poor spelling/grammar. I want to thank all my readers. This story is about to end (cry). Don't ask when because I don't know how many more chapters I feel like writing (lazy ass). Well let's see… just help me with more topics to right to write (keep it T+) (I don't do M… well it depends). Danny looks hot in a Santa hat. Is this story really good? I try to have parts for every one but Jazz or Timmy's parents just don't come out a lot (sorry for Jazz/Timmy's parents fans). Remember when I said Crocker was coming soon? Good because he'll for sure come in this chapter.

Cat-san: Okay for the past 2chapters Dchan9 has been acting really weird.

Me: okay, dchan9 told me that she wants to be nice. It seems that I was making her to _mean. _

Cat-san: (looking at me blankly) What?

Me: never mind.

Chapter 9 "The 5th Day"

Danny didn't really want to go to the yell but it sounded a lot like his mother. Sam, along with the others, looked scared. They didn't want Danny to fight.

"This was supposed to be a vacation. I guess I don't deserve it," said Danny very quietly.

"Don't say that. You fight to protect so many people. Of coarse you deserve a vacation," said Tucker quickly. Danny turned around to face him. He couldn't say anything.

"Come on let's go," said Timmy flying up into the air.

"Fine but you guys have to stay hidden," said Danny getting up too. Sam and Tucker smiled at each other, glad that Danny was feeling a bit better.

----------------

"Mom? Mom?" Danny was flying through the forest. Danny saw his mom and dad standing next to each other. He quickly flew over to them.

"Mom, Dad are you okay?" said Danny, still in his ghost form.

"D-Danny?" said Jack holding up his gun, "but you're a ghost."

"Yes, I am. Well I'm half ghost. Remember the accident in the lab?" Jack and Maddie nodded their heads. Sam and Timmy gasped but no one heard.

"Now what happened?" said Danny quickly.

"Well a body was here, Vlad's body. I called the police," Danny gave her a weird look, "okay your father did. Well when they came there was a woman and I guess she got scared because she yelled. They just left with the body," explained Maddie. Danny had a stupid face on. There was a poof and a tall, muscular person appeared.

"Aahh, Gorgen!" yelled out Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Gorgen Von Strangle appeared in front of Timmy. Danny panicked.

"Sorry guys but I don't think you should see any more surprises," said Danny as he shot out a ghost ray to his parents. He caught his parents before they fell on the floor. Danny gently placed them on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cosmo.

"Your not going to take them away, are you?" cried Timmy.

"No, not yet," said Gorgen very plainly in an accent.

"What do mean?" said Wanda.

"We didn't take you guys away because you had to help Danny. But now that that's over we either take Wanda and Cosmo away or erase Danny, Sam, Tucker's minds. Bwaahhahahaha," Gorgen laughed at the sight of the people's faces.

"It's okay Timmy we'll go," said Wanda.

"No, I think I can handle a loss of memory," said Danny hoping Timmy will be happy with his fairies.

"I don't want to lose Cosmo and Wanda but I can't do that to Danny, Sam, and Tucker," cried Timmy. Gorgen stopped laughing and said, "Fine if that's the case," Gorgen raised his giant wand and all the kids (and fairies) got scared for what was going to happen.

"You get to keep your fairies and memory," said Gorgen. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda all looked so confused.

"What?" Timmy said at once. Gorgen laughed and then said, "This was all a test to see if you are selfish or not. Unfortunately you aren't so you get to keep your fairies and they get to keep their memory. But…" Gorgen turned to Danny, Sam, and Tucker, "You guys have to keep this a secret and you can't take advantage of them. If you tell anyone you will lose all your memory of Timmy, his fairies, and your ghost powers." Danny looked away and agreed to this. They knew how to keep a secret.

"Fine, I will be off to make fun of the pixies," said Gorgen before he left. Danny turned to Timmy.

"Come on let's take my parent back to the tent," said Danny. Timmy wished that they were all back at the camp and they didn't have wings anymore. Timmy's and Danny's parents where erased so they think that this trip was all fun. Jazz got to keep her memory but won't admit that she knows Danny's secret. They left that day back to the Turner's house.

---------------------------------------------------

"Wow. There's only 2 days left. It feels like we'd been here forever," said Danny turning to Sam and Tucker. They were in Timmy's room packing up briefly.

"I wonder what happened to Plasmius," said Timmy.

"I'll find out once we get back to Amity Park," said Danny lying down on the floor.

"How?" asked Timmy with nothing better to do.

"I-we have a ghost portal that opens to the ghost zone," said Danny looking up at the ceiling. Timmy didn't question anymore.

"_Damn, Plasmius's ghost might be in the ghost zone. Now that he's full ghost I need something to lock him up. Like the Ghost King,"_ Danny thought to himself. He was surprised that he wasn't hearing any more thoughts. He had improved his telepathic powers quicker than any other power before. Tucker was too tired to talk.

Sam wasn't in the mood. Timmy was sitting on his bed staring at his fishes swim around their castle. There was a quiet moment that lasted about 34 seconds before Danny got up, stretched and said, "so Timmy do you guys have a Nasty Burger?" Timmy stared for a while and shook his head yes.

"So what are standing here for," said Danny grabbing Sam and Tucker's arms. They all got up and went down stairs.

"Hey, um Mom, We're going to go to the Nasty Burger," Danny yelled at the kitchen. There was no answer.

"Mom, Dad and the Turner's went out," yelled out Jazz from the living room, "Just don't get into any trouble." Danny smiled and said, "We won't," and left.

"So where is this Nasty Burger?" said Tucker. Timmy stared walking towards his school.

"It's by my school, so if you see my teacher ignore him," said Timmy.

"Wow, I think you hate your teacher more than us," joked Sam. Surly enough Crocker was at school. His classroom had a window at the edge of the school so if they pass by he would see them for sure. Timmy was getting nervous.

"As they passed by Crocker ran to the window and yelled out, "Timmy please come into my room for a quick second." Timmy tried to ignore him but Crocker threatened with detentions. Timmy (along with everyone else) went to the classroom through the window.

"What is it now?" asked Timmy.

"I was wondering how your fairy god- I mean your parents are doing," said Crocker jumping up and down. Danny, Sam, and Tucker just stared at each other.

"Fine," said Timmy slowly. Crocker was wondering what he should say next.

"So are you ready to come back to school?" said Crocker as he started to take out a small beeping machine.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Crocker to Timmy.

"Okay," said Timmy trying not to worry.

"Just say any secrets you have into this machine," said Crocker pushing the box like object into Timmy's mouth.

"Whath ifth I donth 'ave aw swecreth?" said Timmy.

"Surly you have a secret," said Crocker with one eye twitching. Timmy pulled out the thing out of his mouth and said, "No, I don't think so,"

"Well then, you can go then," said Crocker. They all looked at each other and left. They were all out in less than a minute.

"That's your teacher?" asked Tucker.

"Ya, that's him," said Timmy walking to the Nasty Burger. Timmy stopped in his tracks. Danny ran into him, which made Sam and Tucker run into each other.

"God, can you tell us when you're about to stop next time?" said Tucker standing up.

"Timmy?" said Danny when Timmy just kept standing there.

"Dude, he's drooling, that means there's a girl near by," said Sam who very well knows this process. Timmy was in fact drooling on himself. Danny looked the way he was and saw a little girl a purple shirt, and matching bandana, with a white skirt, which was surrounded by other guys.

"I guess that's her," said Danny pointing to the girl. Timmy nodded and part of the drool flung on Tucker, making him yell "Aahh, sick!" no one paid attention though.

"Of course. Let me guess, is she popular, super girly, and has a possy with her 24/7," said Sam while examine her fingernails.

"Wow your good," turned Timmy.

"Then why don't you go talk to her?" asked Danny. Timmy just started at him, so Danny pushed him to her.

"If only you could do that to yourself," said Tucker. Danny turned and gave him the "scary" eyes. Sam just laughed uneasy.

"H-hi Trixie," said Timmy but she just waved her hair back and turned to the guy next to her. Timmy didn't know what to do so he went back to Danny.

"What happened?" asked Tucker.

"What do you think happened? She ignored him," said Sam knowing the same face he made when he came back.

"Let's just go to the Nasty Burger," said Danny as he started to walk down the street. Timmy turned to Danny and said, "Can't you like go in her body and…"

"No," said Danny. Timmy turned back.

"Okay, but just 2 minutes," and he went behind a tree and turned ghost, then invisible and flew into Trixie.

"_Wow I feel really short."_ Thought Danny as he got in her. He looked at his shirt and thought, "_I also feel a little breeze,"_

"Timmy, You-hoo," said Danny with Trixie's voice. Timmy quickly went to her (him).

"Oh Timmy, your so cool and cute," he said as he hugged Timmy. All the other guys where really surprised. Danny flew out and changed back behind the tree. Trixie was still hugging him until she remembered what was happening. She pushed him away and said, "Oh my god! Why are you here, go away," Timmy fell on the floor and went back to Danny.

"Hey!" yelled Timmy.

"I did say 2 minutes," said Danny. They all laughed and went to the Nasty Burger.

-----------------

"So this Danny fellow also has "Fairly Odd Parents"," said Crocker jumping up and down.

----------------

So how was it? Not to bad I hope. Don't worry I'll try to update every 2 weeks okay. For all the FMA fans if you want to find a lot of cool stuff (including what the movie is about) you should go to www.fullmetalalchemist. this place rocks! You can see movie trailers! Is it really true that Danny Phantom is going to be canceled? Well thank you all again and wait for what Crocker is planning on doing (oops, did I say that?)


	10. One Nasty Burger

Hi all. I have a really big headache. It feels like my brain is going to explode. Well, Full metal is almost over (cry). Um, I tried watching the movie but none of my systems will play it (same with Naruto the movie). I read a lot of people say it's a really good movie. I guess I'm going to have to wait. I have to practice this song (Good riddance (time of your life) by Green Day) for the talent show at my school. My friend Carl is going to play this song for me (YAY!). For those of you that live (or are willing to come to Vegas) in Vegas the anime con is coming! Yuri (Sasuke from Naruto) is coming, Vic (Edward from FMA), Sonny (Maes Hughes from FMA), the lady that makes Hawkeye's voice, and I forget the rest. It's going to be in September. For more info go to  and go to guest. I don't feel like being funny right now so I'm sorry (even though I was never funny) (or was I?). This really sad this is the last chapter okay (don't hurt me). You can cry all you want when you review me. I guess I should get to the story.

Chapter 10! "One Nasty Burger" (sniff)

"So what do you want?" asked Tucker.

"I want double-veggie burger." Timmy made a "yucky" face.

"I want a regular double cheese burger." Timmy didn't know what to get and Tucker was getting a little testy.

"Okay, I want a jr. cheese burger," Timmy paused for a while and then said, "actually make it cheese burger… without the Jr." Danny and Sam all ready got a table. Timmy went to the table with them. Tucker came back with the food.

"Next time its Danny's turn," said Tucker whose hands got burned.

"Whatever," said Danny as he took his burger. As they ate there was a newsflash on the TV.

"_Tonight at 10:00- a body was found in the forest. See what the FBI says about the murder. And- Are you really safe when to take a bath? Tonight at 10:00."_

"I guess we kinda got the FBI I this," whispered Danny.

"Ya but they'll never know that it was the ghost boy," whispered back Sam. In the window was Crocker watching every thing they did. Luckily he didn't have his Ear-O-matic that let you listen to other people talk form a distance. Soon they left the Nasty Burger and went back to the house. On the way Crocker was stalking every moment. Timmy whispered, "I wish Crocker was in the wacky house." There was a really big poof.

"Thank you. He was kinda creeping me out," said Tucker who noticed Crocker.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed," said Timmy.

"I just kinda ignored him," said Sam.

"Huh?" asked Danny when he didn't get what just happened. They all turned to look at him.

"And you're the one with the powers here," said Sam while the rest just laughed.

----------------------------------

As they all said goodbye to each other, Danny and Timmy cried in the inside. They knew that they were going to really miss each other. Danny not to long ago found out that Clockwork has Plasmius sealed away just like Danny's evil side. Jorgen said that Timmy can't poof Danny over. Sam and Danny remained a couple just like Crocker stayed in the kooky house. Tucker didn't really get anything out of this story so sorry Tucker (hope he's not mad). Damn I made it way to short. If you guys don't like, too bad. This is fine, I'm really tried so just leave me alone. I'll be back with the 1st chapter of Danny/Teen titans 2. Bye-Bye (for now)


End file.
